Music of the Heart
by Ayacchi
Summary: Bueno bueno... parece que Hermione está perdidamente enamorada de Ron... y viceversa, pero... ¿¡¡qué hace Hermione en Bulgaria con Krum!!? COMPLETADO!!!! R&R!!
1. Have you ever?

MUSIC FROM THE HEART  
  
Este FanFic se llama así, no por ningún motivo especial, sino porque no se me ocurría nada mejor. Además, me encanta, tanto la canción como el significado. Y porque cada capítulo tiene nombre de una canción, que, por supuesto, está relacionada con el contenido del fanFic. Esto va dedicado a mis niñas: Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, Snape y Ginny. Espero que os guste. También va para todos los que me suelen dejar algún que otro review.  
  
*******************  
  
Have you ever?  
  
"Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love,  
  
Been in love so bad."" (© Brandy - Never say Never)  
  
Hace cuatro años me habría sido imposible pensarlo, creerlo posible. Pero ahora, si me paro a mirarlo detenidamente.  
  
Siempre estuvo ahí, a mi lado. Para lo bueno y lo malo. aunque él no lo reconozca. Aunque fuese él el que más me insultara (cariñosamente) La verdad es que las mujeres somos así de tontas. Pero, por otro lado, me ha defendido en varias ocasiones: 2º curso frente a Draco, 3º frente a Snape. Definitivamente, siempre ha estado ahí.  
  
Las broncas más fuertes fueron las de tercero. por culpa de Crokshanks y Scabbers. Cierto es que me dejó en evidencia delante de todos los Gryffindor en la sala común. Quise morirme de vergüenza. Recuerdo que lloré todas las noches. Me sentía sola. El único entretenimiento que tenía era el de las mil asignaturas que tenía, y la ayuda prometida a Hagrid para salvar a Buckbeak.  
  
La noche en que Sirius se coló en la habitación de los chicos, y rasgó la cortina de la cama de Ron con aquel cuchillo. casi me dio un ataque. Recuerdo que estuve todo el día temblando, aterrorizada. Me refugié en la cabaña de Hagrid. El pobre hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarme, pero yo no tenía remedio. Digamos que por aquel entonces, Ron ya estaba muy dentro de mí. Tal vez demasiado. Pero no supe verlo. No, hasta ahora.  
  
Una de las cosas que me llamó la atención fue, evidentemente, ese pelo tan rojo. Me fascinaba. Jamás pensé que pudiera haber alguien con un pelo tan. vivo. Hoy sé que, junto con Ron, hay otras 8 personas más. Pero no hay otros ojos como los suyos. Son tan... expresivos, tan. adorables. Podría pasar horas y horas contemplándolos, perderme en ellos. Pero no puedo. Jamás tendré el valor de mirarle a los ojos durante más de cinco segundos seguidos. lo notaría. Se daría cuenta de lo que siento. Y se reiría de mí. su forma de ser es así.  
  
Su personalidad. es. increíble. Se podría decir que es una caja de sorpresas. Me encanta. Su ironía. es simplemente genial. Me hace reír, aunque nunca se lo demuestre. No debo dejárselo bien. Uso mi seriedad como escudo.  
  
No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, nadie lo va a leer. Creo que es para convencerme a mí misma de que. de que lo. quiero.  
  
Cómo desearía tenerlo a mi lado ahora mismo. abrazarlo. ¿sabes, diario? Nunca he besado a nadie. Daría lo que fuera para que él fuese el primero. Pero ¿Quién va a querer besarme con estos dientes? Seré realista: sólo puedo aspirar a lo que ya soy, su mejor amiga.  
  
Dios, cualquiera que lea esto diría que estoy perdida por él. Rehecho, ahora que lo pienso. 


	2. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time o...

Segundo capítulo. Este FF es un pelín corto, así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo completamente. Ahora, se supone que es Ron el que habla. Muy bonito. jeje Espero que os guste! R&R!!  
  
  
  
God Must Have Spent ( A Little More Time on You)  
  
"Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle..." (© 'Nsync - 'Nsync)  
  
No puedo creerlo. esto no me gusta. es cosa de chicas. escribir lo que uno siente en un diario. por favor. Por eso es por lo que esto no es más que un trozo de pergamino. Y tendré el suficiente cuidado para que nadie lo encuentre.  
  
Mmm. bueno, está bien, ok.  
  
Sólo. sólo necesito "escupirlo". El caso es que. creo que. creo que a mí. me gusta Hermione. Está bien, lo he dicho, bueno, lo he escrito. Ya es algo. Lo próximo será decírselo a ella. Oh, por favor Ron! ¿Pero qué dices? No lo harás, porque no te atreves.  
  
Bien, relájate.  
  
Creo que fue. el curso pasado cuando lo sentí. Algo muy dentro de mí (muy muy dentro) cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí. Realmente, tenía miedo de aquel sentimiento. por eso solía provocar tantas peleas y discusiones entre nosotros. Jamás me había sentido así antes. No sabía lo que era.  
  
Ahora. creo que debe ser. amor. si no, ¿por qué demonios me siento así? Necesito estar cerca de ella, oír su voz. incluso siendo como es, tan mandona. y me pone de los nervios, y hace que empiece a decir tonterías. No me importa. Sé que es amor. a mi manera. es amor.  
  
El año pasado fue el peor. Aquella gran pelea gracias a Scabbers y su gato. horrible. Cada vez que me paro a pensar. me cuesta creer que siga siendo mi amiga. Le grité el día en que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba más llena que nunca. Un buen día. Horrible. Cada vez que lo recuerdo.  
  
Y luego Hagrid me dijo que ella había estado llorando desde entonces. y que estuvo realmente preocupada cuando Sirius irrumpió en la habitación y todo eso. con aquel enorme cuchillo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, si no recuerdo mal. Quise ir a la Torre Gryffindor y abrazarla. incluso. besarla. Pero no. En lugar de hacer lo que me decía mi corazón, me quedé allí, de pie, y dije que era su culpa.Fui estúpido. ¡La culpa era solo mía!  
  
Pero luego, cuando ella nos contó lo de Beaky. con lágrimas en los ojos, algo dentro de mí se movió, aquel sentimiento creció. Aquel sentimiento, amor, si queréis llamarlo así. Pero yo no quería verlo. Ella me abrazó, y el sentimiento creció aún más. No supe si abrazarla o no.  
  
Ahora veo lo estúpido que fui. Espero que este año. me atreva. 


	3. Fallin'

¿no os dije que iba a ser rápido? Llegó el tercero jeje Pero ya no subiré más por hoy, no tengo tiempo. Voy al cine a ver La Cámara Secreta. Ya era hora. Bueno, espero que os guste. Ahora vuelve a ser Hermione la que escribe.  
  
***********  
  
Fallin'  
  
"I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out of love  
  
With you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes u make me blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you" (© Alicia Keys - Songs in A Minor)  
  
No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.  
  
Necesito estar cerca de Ron. cada día que pasa. lo quiero más y más. ¿Es esto normal? ¿O. qué? Creo que necesito ayuda.  
  
No sé por qué me está sucediendo esto. siento algo... extraño, cada vez que está cerca. No sé qué es. aunque. puedo pensar que es. no, no quiero que sea eso. Pero, sé que sí. porque llevo algún tiempo sintiéndolo. solo que ahora se ha intensificado.  
  
Ahora. que se acerca el Baile. y que Viktor Krum me ha pedido que vaya con él. Y. le he dicho que sí. He aceptado. por lo tato, acabo de rechazar toda posibilidad de ir con Ron. que por otro lado, dudo que se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica.  
  
Además. creo que. ah, no sé!!! Cada vez que estamos juntos, siento que le quiero, pero no paramos de discutir y pelearnos. más que antes. Es un sentimiento extraño, porque digamos que le quiero a ratos.  
  
Hay veces que no lo soporto, aunque me esfuerce en evitarlo. y otros, en los que daría la vida por estar a su lado.  
  
Estoy muy confundida. excesivamente confusa.  
  
Me gustaría tener a alguien con quien poder hablar sobre esto. pero no puedo esperar que Parvati o Lavender me entiendan. seguro que se reirían a carcajada limpia, tardarían unas horas en parar, y luego empezarían de nuevo. No. necesito a alguien. que ya haya pasado por esto antes.  
  
Oh no. mis padres. nunca. Ya saben que Ron. bueno, es especial. La verdad es que me ponía demasiado contenta cada vez que recibía lechuzas suyas. Creo que sospechan algo. No, necesito otra persona. Ginny. aunque bueno, no tiene experiencia. menos que yo. pero al menos, no se reirá de mí si le digo que me gusta su hermano.  
  
Oh oh. lo que ha faltado para que Ron leyese esto. acaban de pasar por aquí. será mejor que esconda esto en mi habitación. por si acaso.  
  
Ah! Y... se ha enfadado conmigo porque no quiero decirle con quién voy al baile. Me lo acaba de pedir. como último recurso. será. ¿qué se cree? ¿Qué no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperar que se decida a pedirme que vaya al baile con él? Oh. vaya. a esto es a lo que me refiero. Hoy lo quiero, mañana no.  
  
Esto del amor es muy complicado. 


	4. He'll never be What I used to be to you

Hola gente!!! He vuelto!!!!!!!!!! Después de una noche alucinante con La Cámara de los Secretos, aquí estoy, escribiendo más para vosotros. Para Rupert Fan: chica, añademe a tu Messenger!! Jaja Akane, Ginny, Agatha y BurlsofGold: este va para vosotras ;) Espero que os guste!! Ah, y tb para Rupert Fan :D  
  
  
  
He'll never be. (What I used to be to you)  
  
"He'll never be  
  
What I used to be to you  
  
So if you wanna play the fool  
  
Then make that move  
  
And do what you gotta do  
  
You'll never find  
  
A heart that is half as true  
  
I guess you really never knew  
  
But soon you'll see  
  
That he'll never be  
  
What I used to be to you" (© 98 Degrees - Revelation)  
  
¿Quién se cree que es? Ahora va ella y se alía con el enemigo!! Ya sé por qué no nos quería decir con quién iba a ir al baile. No puedo creerlo. Viktor Krum!! Es que. ¿no se da cuenta?...  
  
No, idiota, el que no se da cuenta eres tú. ¿Qué me está pasando? Harry dice que. dice que estoy celoso. pero no lo estoy, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que. es evidente que Vicky solo quiere sacarle información. ¿o no?  
  
No. seamos realistas. no.  
  
¡¡Estaba preciosa!! No puedo creerlo. al principio no sabíamos que fuese ella. pero lo era, Hermione. y estaba más guapa que nunca. y por imbécil, me quedé con las ganas.  
  
Tuve que conformarme con Padma Patil. que no digo que no sea guapa, pero comparada con Hermione.  
  
Además, con ese. intento de traje que me compró mi madre. Dios qué vergüenza. no sé ni cómo tuve valor de ir. Al menos pude quitarle esos. encajes. pero ni por esas. Horrible. encima rojo. ¿cómo se le ocurre? Seguro que Hermione se pasó la mayor parte de la fiesta riéndose a mi costa.  
  
Pero vamos, tampoco creo que hubiese ido conmigo. sé que no me soporta. gracias a mis geniales ideas. que no sé por qué, siempre me las apaño para hacerla enfadar en el momento más oportuno. Idiota.  
  
Si solo. si solamente pudiera decirle lo que siento. Aunque sé que no tendría sentido, se reiría de mí. ¿Por qué me va a querer a mí cuando puede tener a Krum? Sé que no tengo esperanzas. ninguna.  
  
Pero. aun así. Desearía tener el valor para decirle que dudo mucho que encuentre a alguien que la quiera más que yo.  
  
Aunque bueno, si ella quiere irse con ese Krum. allá ella. No voy a meterme en su vida. Lo tengo muy claro. Ya no me voy a preocupar más. No voy a intentar decirle que la quiero, ni a dejárselo ver. Intentaré no provocar tantas peleas. A lo mejor así se da cuenta. ¿Pero qué ices? Ron, estas muy mal. deja de decir tonterías.  
  
¿Qué hago? La quiero!! Mucho. Demasiado. Pero ella a mí no. Está con nada más y nada menos que Krum. No se va a fijar en un niño pobre como yo. Él le podría dar todo. Y yo no.  
  
Lo que sí está claro es que jamás la querrá ni una milésima parte de lo que la quiero yo. 


	5. If I Let You Go

Quinto capítulo!!!! Espero que os guste!! Bueno, no creo que me de tiempo a subir ninguno más hoy, pero el caso es que aquí está el quinto - otra vez Hermione y sus paranoias jejeej  
  
***********  
  
If I let you go  
  
"Day after day  
  
Time passed away  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
  
The courage to show to letting you know  
  
I've never felt so much love before (.)  
  
But if I let you go I will never know  
  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
  
How will I know if I let you go?" (© WestLife - WestLife)  
  
Oh no. ¿qué he hecho? Viktor me pidió que pasase el verano con él en Bulgaria. no le he dicho nada aún. pero, lo más seguro es que acepte. Se lo he dejado ver.  
  
Dios, aún no me he ido, y ya me arrepiento.  
  
Supongo que lo disimulé bien, pero en el baile. estaba muerta de celos. El simple hecho de ver a Ron con Padma. es una chica guapísima, una de las más guapas de la escuela, con él. Lo que habría dado por ser ella. y sé que ella lo habría dado todo por estar en mi lugar. Y yo lo había firmado en seguida. Pero será mejor que olvidemos el detalle de su traje. Pobrecito mío.  
  
¡¡Pero ha vuelto a hacerlo!! ¡Me ha gritado en plena sala común! Dios, ¡jamás había escuchado semejante sarta de tonterías! Es como si se hubiese vuelto loco.  
  
Un momento.  
  
¿No significará eso que. que le gusto? No creo. no puede ser. No me haré ilusiones... pero. en serio, si me paro a analizarlo. Es lo que mamá siempre decía, que papá se peleaba con ella y le decía tonterías sin parar, solo por el mero hecho de que estaba loco por ella, y no se atrevía a decírselo. Podría ser.  
  
Pero. si me voy. porque me voy a ir, Viktor ya lo ha preparado todo. qué rapidez. No voy a verlo. No lo veré en todo el verano. Y no sé si podré escribirle. No creo que Viktor me deje mucho tiempo libre. Además, están los deberes de verano.  
  
Y otra cosa. Al volver de Hogwarts, en la estación de King's Cross. le di un beso a Harry. Fue sólo en la mejilla, pero. si él hubiese besado a cualquier otra chica, me habría muerto de celos.  
  
El caso es que. parece ser que no nací para esto. Voy a echarlo mucho de menos. no sé si podré soportar todo un verano sin él. sin recibir noticias suyas. Va a ser insoportable. No puedo dejarlo marchar así como así. 


	6. Incomplete

Bueno. El antepenúltimo!!! Espero que os guste. Ron parece que ha madurado un poco. solo lo parece eh? Es broma... ya era hora de madurar!!! Bueno, este va para mi niña Hermione. que al fin me ha dejado review :p Y para Rupert Fan, que me divertí mucho contigo ayer en el MSN :D Y para Akane. que ya ves lo bueno que es Ron :) Por cierto, los dos últimos ya están escritos, pero no loe puedo subir ahora porque me voy a trabajar jeje  
  
  
  
Incomlpete  
  
"Even though it seems I have everything  
  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
  
All of the women  
  
All the expensive cars  
  
All of the money don't amount to you  
  
I can make believe I have everything  
  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
  
That without you girl my life is incomplete" (© Sisqo - Unleash the Dragon)  
  
Esto no puede ser bueno. esto... esto es malo, muy malo. Estoy. traicionando a Valerie. Pero no puedo evitar sentir de esta manera. La echo de menos. No hay día que pase en el que no piense en ella. No sé si esto es bueno. Lo que sí es seguro es que no es justo para Valerie. Debería decírselo. Aunque creo que ella ya lo sabe.  
  
Harry me escribió la semana pasada. y dice que Hermione está en Bulgaria con Krum. Apuesto a que ella es realmente feliz allí. Ahora tiene fama, todo el dinero que necesita. Él le puede comprar cosas bonitas. Yo nunca podría hacer eso. Solo podría amarla. eso es lo único que podría ofrecerle. todo mi amor.  
  
Y hay otra cosa. Ginny... Cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con Valerie, se puso completamente pálida. y había algo de preocupación en su mirada. lo noté. Me pregunto por qué.  
  
Podría ser. ella es la mejor amiga de Hermione. a lo mejor ella sabe algo. Pero no me preocuparé en preguntarle. seguro que no me dice nada. Pero estaba. como triste.  
  
Pero tiene que entender. apuesto a que ella sabe que me gusta Hermione. pero ella está con Krum. No voy a quedarme esperando, viviendo en un sueño. no.  
  
Mamá dijo el otro día que. que estaba cambiando. heh, que estaba madurando. Creo que es por eso por lo que ahora acepto mi derrota. Hace un mes eso habría sido impensable. Él puede darle todo lo que necesite. Yo solo. estoy feliz de que ella sea feliz.  
  
Solo me siento. incompleto. 


	7. Emotion

Jeje Valerie, no? ¿Queréis saber quién es? Bueno, pues aquí os lo digo. Y, bueno. algo más. Pero no hace falta sacar la sartén y pegarle a nadie, eh? Jajaja  
  
*********  
  
Emotion  
  
"And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
it's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
lost in the song  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling" (© Destiny's Child - Survivor)  
  
Esto no puede ser cierto. me duele. mucho. dentro me duele. y es mi culpa.  
  
Recibí una lechuza ayer, de Harry. todo lo que pude leer, y leo cada vez que la miro, fue "Ron tiene novia, Valerie, aquella chica de Ravenclaw". No puedo evitar llorar. He estado llorando desde ayer. Esto es. lo peor que podría ocurrir.  
  
Así que no me quiere. He estado aquí todo el verano pensando en él. preguntándole a Harry sobre él.  
  
Oh. vaya.Ya sé. en lugar de preguntar a Harry, debería haberle preguntado a él. pero no pude. incluso le pedí a Harry que no le dijera que estoy aquí. con Viktor.  
  
Sólo puedo culparme a mí misma. Siempre he estado poniendo a Vikor antes, sólo porque. todo el mundo lo quería. y no me paré a escuchar mi corazón. Eso ha sido... egoísta.  
  
¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Solo hay una persona a la que haya amado realmente. Él es quien yo necesito. a él pertenece mi corazón. y a nadie más. Y yo sólo. lo he alejado de mí.  
  
Valerie es muy afortunada. ella tiene el hombre que yo amo. Y ha sido todo gracias a mí.  
  
Seguro que Ron sabe que estoy en Bulgaria con Viktor. Seguro que piensa que soy feliz, un verano con el ídolo de todo el mundo. Pues no. Estoy triste. Quiero volver a casa. No quiero estar aquí por más tiempo.  
  
No culpo a Viktor. ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerme feliz. Pero no puedo ser feliz. Sólo puedo llorar y llorar, y pensar en Ron. La noche anterior no pude dormir. Sí, llorando de nuevo. Mi almohada está llena de lágrimas. Solo puedo pensar en dónde estará Ron ahora. qué estará haciendo. si la está. besando.  
  
No he besado a Víctor. aun quiero que Ron sea el primero. aunque seguro que él ya ha besado a Valerie. Yo lo habría hecho. soy una estúpida.  
  
Ahora no tengo esperanzas. Pero le debo esto. Voy a escribirle. hacerle saber todo lo que siento. él merece saberlo. Incluso si no quiere volver a hablarme nunca más. Necesito hacérselo saber. intentarlo. por primera y última vez. 


	8. Contigo en la Distancia

¡¡Desenlace!! ¿qué pasará.? Jaja Bueno, el caso es que, espero que os guste. Es el final que tenía en mente desde el principio :) Esto va para mis Ginny y Hermione ;) que estaban las dos intentando sacarme el final ayer jeje Pero noooooooooo no se lo he dicho, así que aquí las tendré a las dos leyendo :p También va para todos vosotros. Espero que os guste.  
  
*******************  
  
Contigo En La Distancia  
  
"Es que te has convertido  
  
En parte de mi alma  
  
Ya nada me consuela  
  
Si no estas tu también  
  
Mas allá de tus labios  
  
Del sol y las estrellas  
  
Contigo en la distancia  
  
Amado mío estoy" (© Christina Aguilera - Mi Reflejo)  
  
Oh Dios mío. esto es. esto es lo que recibí ayer. es de. es de Hermione.  
  
"Querido Ron:  
  
Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.  
  
Sé que no he sido la mejor amiga últimamente. No te he escrito en todo el verano. Eso es porque estoy. en Bulgaria con Viktor.  
  
Pero, no te estoy escribiendo para hablarte de él. Bueno. algo asó. verás.  
  
Te has convertido en parte de mí. No. no sé por qué estoy aquí. Lo único que quiero hacer es. abrazarte, estar a tu lado.  
  
No hay un momento del día, en que no estés en mi mente. eso es que. sólo puedo pensar en ti. Viktor ha hecho todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. pobre chico. Todo lo que tendría que haber hecho era haberme dejado volver.  
  
Intentó besarme. pero lo detuve, porque. yo. yo quería que tú fueras el primero. Pero ahora tienes novia. Sé que es imposible.  
  
He malgastado mi tiempo. ¿Verdad? Bueno, he sido una idiota, l osé. Te deseo lo mejor en tu relación.  
  
Te veré en la escuela. Aunque, no tendré el suficiente valor como para mirarte a la cara. No después de esto. es tan vergonzoso.  
  
Porque. todo lo que estoy intentando decir es que. eres el único al que he amado. mi corazón es tuyo, Ron.  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Hermione"  
  
No puedo creerlo. Esto es como un sueño. Creo que voy a despertarme de un momento a otro. De cualquier forma. esto es lo que estoy a punto de enviarle:  
  
"Querida Hermione:  
  
Ya sabes que nunca fui bueno en esta clase de cosas, así que voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.  
  
Yo también te quiero, Hermione. Es todo lo que puedo decir.  
  
No puedo creer lo que dices en tu carta. Tus palabras. increíble.  
  
Espero que sea todo cierto, no me gustaría que fuese una broma.  
  
Ah, ya no estoy con Valerie. lo dejamos hace una semana.  
  
Y no te preocupes. mi primer beso es tuyo. heh. nunca besé a Val.  
  
Lo siento. Te lo dije, no sé qué decir en estos casos. Me estoy ruborizando ahora mismo.  
  
Nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon la semana que viene entonces.  
  
Te quiero,  
  
Ron." 


End file.
